Gomenasai Once Again
by Neiro Yukiko
Summary: Sequel to Gomenasai! Sora's back and every1's happy, but when Tai left without a word, and Yamato is in critical condition cuz of saving Sora, what will Sora do? Will she wait for Tai to come back or will she choose Yamato?
1. Back

Here's the sequel that I promised I'll write …. Sometime ago …. Oo" sorry it took me so long …got pretty lazy hehe! Anyways … hope everyone's having a great summer and thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed 'Gomenasai' I love you alll!!!! Lolz …. Anyways … on with my sequel .. Hope you peepoz will like this as much as Gomenasai! And … similar title haha!

****

Gomenasai Once Again

****

-- Chapter 1 -- Back

"Can't you drive any faster Tai?!?!" moaned fifteen-year-old Hikari seated at the back. "We're gonna be so late!!!! Her plane arrived an hour ago!!!!"

"Don't rush me Hikari …." replied nineteen-year-old Taichi impatiently. "I would go faster if that car in front of us would go FASTER."

Hikari pouted, leaned back and laid her head on Takeru's shoulder.

"Don't worry Hikari, we're almost there." said Yamato.

"I can't wait to see her!! It's been a year already! I miss her so much!"

"Me too and I have sooooo much to tell her!!!" squeaked Mimi.

"Finally ….I'm out of the torture." Koushiro whispered quietly to Takeru who sat in front of him. (yes it's a van! )

Takeru laughed. Hikari and Mimi stared at Takeru weirdly.

"Why are you laughing TK?" asked Hikari curiously.

"Nothing …. Hehe!"

"We're finally here!" Tai announced excitedly.

They all got off the car and walked towards the airport. When they got inside, they went to the arrival part of the airport and looked for the girl who left a year ago. They looked around but failed to find the redhead. Then suddenly …..

"Tai!!!!!"

Tai turned around at the mention of his name and caught a glimpse of reddish brown hair in the crowd.

"Sora?" he yelled.

"Tai!!!!"

Tai squinted his eyes and finally saw her waving.

Tai ran towards her and embraced the excited redhead once he was close enough. The rest of the gang ran up and greeted Sora happily, glad that she's finally back.

When everyone are done welcoming Sora back, they walked to the parking lot, paid, and drove back to Sora's apartment, which was cleaned by Tai's mother.

"Sora …" Tai started on their way back to Sora's home.

"Yeah Tai?" asked Sora, turning her head so that she's facing his side.

(Yes … they're both sitting in the FRONT since Tai's driving Sora of course have to sit beside him lolz)

"Where's your mom? I thought she was going to come back with you."

"Oh ..she was, but then she decided to stay longer …with my dad."

"Oh, I see ….."

When they arrived at Tai and Sora's apartment building, Tai handed Sora her key and they went in.

"Sora!!!"

"Nani Meems?"

"We're throwing a welcome back party for you tomorrow!! At Tai's house!"

"Oh ….really, you guys don't have to do this you know ….if it's not troublesome and all …" Sora said softly.

"Of course it's not troublesome." said Tai holding her hands. (So that they're face to face … you know … )

"Alright then." smiled Sora.

"Anyways ….we'll leave you two lovebirds here, see you tomorrow Sora."

"Ja ne."

"What?!?! But but but …. I'm not done with Sora!!! I still have to chat with her and and and …. Hang out together and ….."

"Mimi!!!!" everyone said, staring at her, annoyed.

"What?" asked Mimi, confused.

Koushiro walked over to Mimi, took her hand and dragged her out of Sora's apartment. The rest of the gang sweat dropped and then followed except for Tai. Tai turned his attention back to the angel in front of him and embraced her once again.

"I missed you so much." he whispered into Sora's ears, hugging her tight.

Sora hugged back. "Me too, Tai."

"Promise me you'll never leave me again?" asked Tai.

Sora nodded. "I promise …."

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Whooot! I'm done the first chappie …. Sucks … I know … OO" anyways … read and review! And hope you like!!!!! 'huggiez'

-- Kawaii-Q --

**** ****


	2. A party and an accident

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! I'm updating! so sorry that it took me this long, really busy in skoo, it was so stupid!! I'm so mad about my timetable ugh!!! I have barely any classes with my friends and no lunches with them!!! Ahhh! And I have homework for every class on the first two days! O.o" omg!! Anyways, enough of my sulking hehe! Umm, thx to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 2 --- A Party and an Accident**

The next day, everyone went to Tai's house for Sora's welcome back party and everyone's excited. Mimi and Koushiro were the first ones there, to help Hikari and Tai prepare.

The last one to arrive was Sora since they asked her to come a bit later. When Sora arrived, Tai gave her a warm embrace and led her into the house. They all settled themselves into their seats and started eating hungrily. Tai turned to face Sora lovingly.

"Having fun?" he asked, smiling.

Sora nodded happily. "Of course! With all of you guys here with me, why wouldn't I be?" and turned to face Tai.

After they were all done eating, Tai led Sora to his room, while the others clean up the table, watch TV, play around, etc. tai closed the door then turned to look at Sora.

"What is it Tai?" asked a curious Sora.

"You'll see, but first, close your eyes, okay?"

"Uh, okay." She replied and closed her eyes uncertainly.

Tai walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He took a small velvet box out and held it behind him.

"You can open your eyes now Sor."

Sora opened her eyes and stared at Tai curiously.

Tai walked over to Sora and held out the small object in his hand. "Open it."

Sora stared at it with surprise then opened it, taking out a pair of silver rings. One bigger than the other – couple rings.

Sora looked at Tai, eyes wide. "Tai..."

"So, do you like it?" he asked, grinning. "I bought a long time ago, after you left Odaiba. I never knew if I would have a chance to give the ring to you."

Sora nodded and threw her arms around Tai, hugging him tight, with tears coming from her eyes, tears of happiness.

"Sora, read the inside of the ring."

Sora let go of Tai and looked in the inside of the two rings, mouthing the words to herself. One ring says _aishiteru_ on it and the other says _zutto_ on it.

"Aishiteru zutto, Sora."

Sora looked up at Tai, then hugged him again. "Me too."

"So are you going to put the ring on or what?" asked Tai, laughing.

Sora took her ring and put it on, Tai followed. Tai leaned in and kissed Sora's lips softly, then took her hand and walked out of the room.

"Hey, finally decided to come out and join us, you two?" asked Mimi, annoyed.

"Gomen Meems."

**---- A few hours later **

"You guys, wanna take a walk outside? Not like we have anything to do inside anyways â€ and I'm bored!" whined Mimi.

"Sure, I want some fresh air too."

"Okay, then let's go!!!!!" screamed an excited Mimi.

"Meems, why are you so â€.excited?"

"Uhh â€.just â€uh "

"She's just really high today!" Kouchiro said quickly, making up a reason.

"O â€kay â€.then .."

Kari stared at Mimi, giving her a look that says _you almost blew it!!!_

"Hehe!" she laughed nervously and whispered, "gomen."

They walked to a small café for some milkshakes and ice creams and sat down on a table to rest and enjoy their treats.

"Let's go to the pet shop later!! I wanna buy some food for Miko."

"Sure."

"Kari â€I thought Miko still has lots of food .â€didn't she? I remember seeing a whole bag of cat food at home "

"Huh?! No you didn't!!!" yelled Kari quickly.

"Yes I did."

"Tai, listen to Kari, you _didn't _see any cat food in your apartment." Said Koushiro slowly, trying to make him understand what they're saying.

"Huh?"

"Ugh, you're hopeless "

"What?"

"Nerver mind."

"Anyways, let's just go, okay?"

"Hai!"

When they got to the pet shop, Sora went straight to where the dogs are.

"Aren't they kawaii?" asked Sora, smiling.

"Ee, want one?" asked Mimi.

"Huh?"

"Be right back."

"Kay."

When Mimi came back, Kari has a little black Labrador pup with her. Kari hand the little pup over to Sora. Sora took it and pets it.

"Aww, it's so cute! What's his name?"

"Miki and it's a she."

"Oh, Miki, what a cute name."

"It's yours Sora."

"Huh?! What are you talking about?"

"Mimi, Izzy and I bought this pup a few days before you came back, we knew you always wanted a black Labrador so we decided to buy it as a welcome back present!"

"Oh, domo arigato you guys "

The gang smiled.

"Oh, I get it now!!! So that's why you wanted to come to the pet shop, to get Miki!" said Tai.

"No duh!" Kari answered and rolled her eyes. And everyone laughed.

"Come on, let's get you home Miki!" said Sora softly. And Miki licked her cheek.

They went out of the pet shop and started for Tai's apartment building, where Sora also lives, but just as they stepped out of the pet store, Miki jumped out of Sora's arms and ran towards another dog across the road. Sora immediately ran after Miki, but just as she stepped on the road, a car just turned right, heading straight towards Sora and fast! The driver spotted the redhead and tried to halt but his speed was too fast.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the whole gang together. "Sora! Watch out!!!"

_Thump!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done!!! What will happen to Sora?! Will she be okay?! For you to find out!!! LoLz! R/R!!!

-- Kawaii-Q


End file.
